Sinful love
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Haruka Nanase is a quiet, shy girl who loves the water and loves to collect stuffed toys and comic books. However she longs to be loved by another girl despite her weird quirks.While out with her cousin she finds a spell book and makes a wish to find a girlfriend. In doing so she summons the succubus Rin Amadour who promises to help her find love; But things don't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

It was another quiet day in Iwatobi; the sun was beaming in the sky and white clouds rolled over the town. A new day had begun and the people were already hustling and bustling with their daily lives. Stores were opening for the day, delivery trucks were delivering goods and radio's could be heard in the distance from open windows.

Haruka Nanase aged 17 was laid in her bed quietly staring at the ceiling quietly. It was the weekend and she had no plans as of today. Perhaps she could call her cousin Makoto and see what he was doing. He was one of the few people in her friend group who didn't tire her out or cause her to energy to replete constantly; that and he never forced her into anything she didn't like.

She and her cousin Makoto had been close ever since they were kids; playing together, attending school together and even staying over at each other's houses. He was always there for her and someone she could rely on most. He was like a brother to her; always caring for her and supporting her through everything she did.

Yet there was one big secret Haru couldn't tell him; one that hurt her for being so scared and keeping it from him. But she didn't know how he would react and was worried that the other kids at school would think. For a while now Haruka had been hiding the fact that she was gay; and she had known since she was 11. She had been hiding her sexuality from everyone even her own parents; but they were never around so they didn't really care.

She wanted to come out but in a world full of judgement and a lot of hateful people; she felt safer closeted. Yes it was uncomfortable being around guys and feeling awkward when someone caught her staring at girls; but she was safe. She longed to find someone; find a girlfriend and be happy being herself. But all the girls at school were prominently straight; gossiping about guys 24/7 and it got boring. On top of that being a loner; Haru wasn't exactly a great flirt.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she buried her face into her pillow; frustration and sadness filling her. Why did coming out have to be so hard? Why did finding a girlfriend have to be so hard? Why couldn't it be easy like it was in all those dumb cheesy romance comedies she liked to watch on valentines day?

Suddenly her phone started buzzing causing her to snap out of her thoughts. She sat up slowly and picked up her phone flipping open the screen.

" _Hey Haru; you wanna go shopping?-Makoto"_

Haru stared at the screen quietly her blue eyes empty; she did want to spend time with Makoto but she had plenty of clothes already. But then again she had been meaning to get more comics.

If she stayed at home she would be bored and most likely spend the whole day drowning in a bath until her skin pruned. If she went out she could get more comics and could ignore people when they asked her to come out because she already had.

" _Yeah sure; be ready in 10"_

She climbed out of bed slowly her long blue hair tumbling over her shoulder. People often told her to cut it; but she said she liked having it long. There was something about long hair which was appealing to her; she could play with it and use it to hide when she didn't want to talk.

Looking around Haru found a dark blue sleeveless blouse and a black knee length skirt. Content with her findings she pulled out a dark blue bra and boy shorts. She then went to get ready for her daytrip.

 _ **A short time later**_

"Haru you ready?" Makoto called casually as he opened the front door. He had gone with a black t shirt and blue baggy jeans. The weather was hot but he could deal with it. Besides he could cool down with an ice cream or a cold can from a vender when they reached town.

"Be right down" Haru called quickly. Within 5 minutes he heard her closing the bedroom door and rushing downstairs. When he caught sight of her his heart just about skipped a beat.

Haru was wearing a cute blue sleeveless blouse, black knee length skirt and white sandal heels. Her hair was fastened at the sides with blue hairclips but was completely cute. The outfit was laid back and yet it made her curves look great; and she had cheekily unbuttoned a few of her top buttons showing a cheeky flash of cleavage.

Haru saw him staring and blinked at him quietly "What?" she muttered crossly. Why was it when she put on something other than her comfy clothes he pulled that face.

Makoto laughed awkwardly "Sorry...it's just I'm used to seeing you in something other than girly stuff". Usually when they hung out Haru wore shorts, baggy hooded jackets or her school uniform. He wasn't used to seeing her wear something so feminine; it was kind of nice.

Haru pouted crossly "Don't get used to it; I just felt like it today" she muttered. If other students found out about this she would never live it down. If they found out that loner water girl Haru wore feminine clothes; nobody would shut up about it.

Makoto chuckled; no matter how she dressed Haru was still her stubborn self. But underneath her sharper personality was a sweet shy stuffed animal loving girl with a big heart. "Shall we then?" he said holding his arm out to the door. He had many fan girls and admirers because of his polite and kind nature.

Haru said nothing and quietly followed him outside; she had the keys after all. However he was going to buy lunch as she did last time; it was only fair after all. There was no way she was going to buy the second round because of his ditsy nature.

Makoto closed the door behind them and Haru locked up then they made their way down the stairs. He then followed her quietly admiring her cute outfit; he had to admit it really showed off her legs well.

 _ **Later on**_

"So I heard you got confessed to again" Makoto said causally. It was no surprise of how Haru had admirers from almost every year. While her personality was difficult she was undeniably cute.

Haru frowned "Seems I can't get anything past you" she muttered quietly. She had probably had more guys confess to her than any other girl in their year; for once she wished a girl would ask her out.

Makoto chuckled in amusement "So you gonna go out with him?" he asked playfully. He already knew the answer; Haru never showed an interest in any guy. Part of him hoped it was because she liked him; but the other half had a painful feeling it was because she didn't like guys altogether.

Haru gave him a blank expression "Makoto; if I won't day the other 30 odd guys that have confessed. What makes you think he's any different?" she said crossly. While she admired their courage to confess; it was rather annoying how they never seemed to take NO for an answer. She wasn't interested in a single one of them; so why couldn't they take the hint.

Makoto laughed awkwardly; Haru had been like this since she was a kid; awkward to approach and seemingly harsh to others. It made her hard to approach and make new friends. It was why unless he or Gou was around she spent most of her time alone; because she was such an introvert.

He then noticed the sad expression in Haru's eyes; she always got like this after they talked about guys. He could never understand why; he had heard his parents have muffled talks about something or make funny looks when he brought it up.

It pained him to see Haru look so miserable; she was usually so even tempered. Sure she was a lacking in facial expressions but her eyes spoke her mood. When she was happy they lit up like blue stars or showed a slight sign of twinkling. But now they were blank and filled with sadness.

Makoto reached over and ruffled her head slightly "Don't be sad Haru; things will work out. You'll meet someone eventually; after all like mum says let love find you" he said kindly.

Haru's eyes lit up a little after that and she gave him a grateful look. She was glad to have Makoto as a friend; he always made her feel better when she was feeling shitty. With his support she knew that someday; she would meet an amazing girl who wouldn't mind her quiet personality.

A small smile spread across her face which made him feel tingly inside. He was one of the few rare people who had seen Haru's smile which made him feel special. He hoped one day he could see more of her smile. "So what do you wanna do first? I'm paying for food after all so you get to choose the locations" Makoto reminded her fondly.

Haru became thoughtful and he bit his lip as she looked so adorable when thinking. She exuded such cuteness it was hard not to see why she got confessed to. Eventually she stopped thinking and looked up "Book store" she said bluntly her tone emotionless. She needed to see those comic books...and _now_.

Makoto sighed heavily; as they had reached their teens Haru had become obsessed with stuffed toys and comics. Not that he minded but sometimes she had a one track mind when it came to such matters.

"Lead the way" he said in amusement. 2nd to Haru's love of water was her love for comics and stuffed toys. She held to very dear to her heart and would not tolerate anyone who told her otherwise.

Quietly Haru walked ahead in the direction of her favourite store; it was practically imprinted on her brain so she knew the directions by memory. It was something that came in useful for school chores and regiments that other students found either creepy or amazing.

Makoto simply walked behind her and followed the blue haired girl "When did you start becoming so secretive Haru" he whispered quietly. He had guessed for a while now that Haru was hiding whatever was causing her grief. He worried about what it could be considering she never talked about her personal life. They had known each other since they were kids; but she was now hiding something from him.

He would never force her to tell him; but hoped she would rely on him when she felt comfortable. Only it was becoming harder and harder to see someone dear to him suffer by themselves. He loved Haru he really did; but he couldn't force her to tell him. Like a good friend he would wait until she felt comfortable in revealing her problems to him; and then he would do what he could to help her.

It wasn't exactly easy playing the waiting game knowing your friend needed support but you had no idea what for. But just being there meant the world to her so he would continue just doing that. However he hoped that the day would come soon; or else he was going to crack.


	2. Wish granted

Haru wondered back to the house bags in hand. She had bought some adventure time comic books and a stuffed dolphin toy. She was content with her purchases and was now on her way home. She couldn't wait to curl up in bed and indulge in her goods; tonight was going to be a good night.

Makoto had left as his parents had asked him to babysit for them tonight. They were planning on going out for dinner together and as per he had to care for his siblings. She didn't mind it; she found his kindness admirable. There was no doubt that one day he would make a great father. He just needed to get himself a girlfriend already is all.

Suddenly she passed a bookstore that she had never seen before. It was old and quote dusty; with very large thick books outside. Intrigued she approached the shop cautiously; her mind filled with curiosity. Upon further inspection she found that all the books had old writing on the front and had some odd symbols. Some Pagan, some witchcraft and a few that looked like they belonged in a fairy tale.

"Is...Is this place for real?" Haru muttered quietly. This placed seemed like something out of a weird dream. What kind of people would actually come to a place like this to buy books?

"Do you want your wishes to come true?" a quiet voice said from beside her.

Haru jolted and looked beside her; she saw a frail looking old woman standing there. She looked to be in her mid eighties; hair tied back into a bun and wearing a shawl. She had a kind smile on her face and her brown eyes twinkled with mischief. She held her ground but didn't feel endangered by her presence.

"I...I don't..." Haru stammered nervously. What was this old woman on about? It was like she was looking into her soul.

The old woman smiled kindly and handed her a book; like one of the ones on the table. It was a dark brown book and well cared for but old. It had Celtic writing on the front but had a black pagan star on the front.

"This book will grant your wish child; it is yours now. Please care for it well" the old woman said gently. She then made her way into the shop quietly leaving Haru alone.

Haru stood there quietly feeling quite shaken up and surprised. She gripped the book in her hands and stared down at it. She felt some strange energy coming from it; but it didn't feel evil.

" _What am I supposed to do with this?"_ she questioned mentally. Who was that wierd old lady and what was this book?

 _ **Back at house**_

Haru slumped on her bed quietly and sighed happily as she hit her bed. Today had been a good day; she had caught up with Makoto and bought things she liked. However she couldn't shake the memory of that creepy old lady. The things she said had been so weird; and what about that book?

She rolled over to look at it; it was sat on her bedside table in obvious view. It was still radiating that aura but now it was more of a pulse than just flowing off of it. "What the hell is that book anyway?" Haru muttered quietly. She still had no idea why she had given it to her in the first place.

" _This book shall grant your wish; it's yours now"_ the old woman's voice echoed in her mind.

Haru's eyes widened; it couldn't be. Did that old lady know she was a closeted gay? Did she know somehow about what she wanted deep down? Slowly Haru got up off the bed and picked up the old book. The aura was stronger than ever and she could hear the pulse in her head. Echoing, radiating, and calling her to open it.

She took a deep breath and opened the book quietly; as she skimmed the pages she saw old spells. Some for summoning fairies, goblins, elves, shikigami's and all sorts; however she had no interest in those.

Then she came across a page called "Eternal pact". She read deeper into the writing and found the spell could make a person love you forever. However it was not forced; she could simply summon a being into becoming her lover.

Haru had spent many nights alone; envious of other hetero couples that could walk out in the street without being stared at. Felt sadness as she heard people speaking badly about gays and spreading hate.

She wanted to be loved and longed to be with someone who would care for her the same way. She never would have used magic to get what she wanted; but she was getting desperate and didn't want to be outed yet. Slowly she began to read the words of the spell; there was no turning back now. And she wanted a girlfriend desperately.

 _By the moon; sun and stars; hear the words of this heart_

 _Bring to be what I most desire_

 _Hear the sorrows of this heart and drive away the darkness within_

 _Hear the pleas of my heart and bring forth the light_

 _Holie_ _(read as Holy-a)_

Suddenly the book began to glow with a shiny purple light and a ring of energy shot out of it surrounding the room. Then a mystery wind came from nowhere blowing around the room. It wasn't cold but very strong; it blew through her and everything that surrounded her. Her bed was messed up, things pushed over and her bag of purchases was knocked over.

Haru gripped the book until it was torn from her grasp by the wind. She then covered her eyes as the light and wind blinded her. Her dark blue locks blowing in every direction possible. Then a pagan star appeared on the floor. Swirly, purple and glowing brightly; but she wasn't afraid. She should have been but all she felt was curiosity and amazement.

Afterward a shadow appeared from the floor; it took the figure of a person but was completely black. It was curled up in fetal position but eventually un-sprawled into a standing position. Purple lightning seemed to spark off of it and dance in every direction; like a plasma ball you would buy at a shop.

"Is...Is this a dream?" Haru thought to herself as she stared on in awe. There was no way she was going to tell anyone about this; they would never believe her. They would look at her as if she was crazy.

Eventually the black cracked off the figure to reveal a demon; a very beautiful demon but still one none the less. Haru couldn't help but stare at her; she was very tempting.

The girl appeared to be around 18 years old; a year older than Haru herself. She had Maroon hair and eyes; her hair was cut into a pixie cut with long bangs that reached just below her chin.

She had a lovely curvy figure but was also somewhat slender; If Haru had to judge by body size she would be about a size 10. Her breasts were bigger than Haru's significantly; while she was a C cup; this girl was a D cup.

She had large black bat wings that almost reached Haru's walls but stopped a few metres' before touching them. Around the back she had a pointy tail that wrapped itself around the inside of her legs.

She was wearing black elbow length arm pieces with a teardrop shape at the end, red teardrop shaped earrings, a black choker, a black corset top that ended above her belly with a hook fastening and a V front.

Haru didn't mind her top; it complimented her figure and luscious well developed breasts nicely. They didn't exactly spill out but did push them up nicely so her sex appeal was well exuded.

She was also wearing black mini shorts that ended just under her butt and fastened with a button. They were shiny and tight; making her butt look amazing in them. For accessories she was wearing black knee length boots, black nail polish and pink lipstick.

Haru couldn't believe it; her wish had most definitely come true. Never had she seen such a stunning girl before. She was trying her hardest not to drool; but god damn was it hard.

This girl was not only incredibly sexy; but she was unimaginatively beautiful. Her hair, her eyes, those long dark lashes and those legs...damn. She was probably the most beautiful girl Haru had ever come across.

The girl looked at Haru coldly; so this was the human girl who had summoned her. She was cuter than she expected her to be. With a face like that she wondered what she would want by summoning her.

She folded her arms causing her breasts to be pushed up; this caused Haru to blush and stare harder. "My name is Rin Amadour; are you the human who has summoned me?" the girl asked sternly.

Haru stared at her quietly; as far she was aware Amadour meant lover in French. This situation was getting better and better. As to not leave her waiting any longer; Haru nodded quietly.

"I have come to grant your wish; what is it you most desire?" Rin questioned firmly. She guessed it would be revenge on someone who had wronged her; that or to get the boy she liked to love her. All humans were the same in that case; always asking for help.

Haru snapped out of her daze and pointed at Rin bluntly "You! I want you!" she demanded sharply. This girl was a knockout; everything she had ever wanted. There was no way in hell she would let her escape.

Rin stared at her in awe; this was a joke right? She hadn't just said what she thought she just said right? Surely to god she was going to make a different wish right?

Haru scrambled off the bed walked up to her; she then stood before the demon bravely and stared into her maroon eyes. God she was even sexier up close; she was holding back her desire to kiss her.

"You're every part of my ideal! It's like you were made from my dreams!" Haru stated bluntly. This sounded cheesy yes but it was like the book read her mind or something.

Rin blushed awkwardly; this human girl was weird. She was spouting all sorts of nonsense; but she didn't exactly hate hearing it. However she kept her cool and tried not to give away that she was flustered.

"Please become my lover Rin-chan!" Haru cried grabbing the girls arm quickly. Her wish was to get a lover; she wanted to find a lover. And now she had been given one.

Rin's face turned the colour of a tomato and steam erupted from her head. What the hell was this girl saying? Whoever she learned these lines from deserved kudos for teaching her such things.

She coughed awkwardly "Would you mind if we sat down and spoke about this first? I'm not used to such demands upon being summoned" she explained defensively. This was definitely not the usual type of summoning she was used to.

 _ **A short time later**_

Haru had pulled on a baggy white short sleeved shirt. It reached her upper thigh but covered her up. It slid a little off her shoulder but still fitted; in Rin's eyes it looked too cute. Her long blue hair was still lose and 2 front bangs rested over her chest while the rest flowed down her back like a river.

Rin was sat crossed legged in midair and her arms were still folded. She was very confused about the situation but would not leave yet. "So...your name is Haruka Nanase correct?" Rin asked casually. As far as she was aware the name meaning distant spring; kind of fitting with how this girl looked like a princess but showed little emotion.

Haru nodded; she preferred to just be called Haru. Only her parents called her Haruka; her friends called her Haru. She didn't hate her name; but she hated how people would tease her for it; saying it was the opposite of her personality.

"I'm curious to know why you would ask me to become your lover; with a face as cute as yours you could get any guy you want" Rin explained skeptically. As far as looks this girl was very cute; it didn't seem like she would be the type to have romantic problems.

Haru stiffened and pouted crossly. She didn't want a guy; she wanted a girlfriend. It was never easy being a femme lesbian; you were always mistaken as a straight girl. Was it so bad to simply want a cute girlfriend who would treat her well?

Rin saw her unhappy expression and softened her gaze; it seemed Haru was a bit more complex than she let on. That would explain why she would use such magic's to get what she wanted. However she had to be desperate to ask of her help; why couldn't she just visit a gay bar?

"I take it...you're not into the male gender" Rin stated cautiously. She had heard of femme lesbians; but never really met one. They truly did look like a straight girl. She was beginning to understand where Haru's troubles may lay.

Haru nodded quietly; she hated how society told her how she had to look a certain way to be gay. She hated how people would make comments about Femmes not looking gay. She was sick of the criticism.

She couldn't help who she was; it was just the way she was born. She was still human regardless of the fact she liked girls. Why couldn't the world understand that? It's why she stayed in the closet; it was safer and nobody judged her.

Rin sighed heavily; she pitied the poor girl. Humans were truly a cruel species when they wanted to be. Forever judging and hating one another; they were doomed to fall. The people who had it worst in this world were the gay population and then the black population; as they received the most hate and abuse out of the human species.

"I guess it can't be helped" Rin relented exasperated. She scratched the back of her head awkwardly. She felt bad for the girl having to deal with this; and it's not like she had much else to do. Leaving home for a while would be a nice break; and less stressful for her.

Her mother was busy ruling hell alongside their family pet Cerberus. While humans would naturally fear him; he was actually a giant softie deep down. Next to Rin her mother was the only other person he listened to. While most would not have guessed it; her mother was capable of being very loving and kind but also incredibly scary and fearsome.

Her younger sister Gou was being arranged to marry a male demon. She was of age to be married and their mother was duel tasking to get her a husband. However as per Gou was stubborn and being picky about her suitor. She kept rambling about how she wanted a prince charming or some form of sweet guy; not some boring, grumpy demon partner.

As for herself Rin was the next ruler of hell being the eldest. Her mother was stern but fair; teaching her all the magic's she could muster and all the lessons she would need. However she doted on Rin and wanted the best for her. However it didn't make it any less stressful on her with all these expectations.

Haru perked up on hearing those words. Did that mean Rin would stay and be her girlfriend? "You mean you'll stay?" she asked hopefully. Finally she could have someone to spend time with and do lover type things with.

Rin irked and looked away "For the time being; until you find someone better" she said sternly. This girl was cute...very fucking cute. But she couldn't allow herself to be swayed while performing a wish.

"Thank you Rin-chan!" Haru cried hugging her tightly. She finally had a girlfriend; something she had longed for since she was small. Now she could act out all her fantasies of being in a relationship.

Rin was caught off guard by her hug and stayed where she was awkwardly. God this girl was strange; strange but cute. I guess it wouldn't be so bad to help her out. "What a strange human" Rin muttered to herself quietly. She had never met someone like Haru before; this would be interesting.


	3. C3: Mixed signals

**Sorry for the late update**

 **I've been writing new story ideas and was having creative flow problems with other stories**

 **Hope to update sooner in the future**

 **Anyway fluff filled chapter and Tsundere behaviour from Rin**

 **Enjoy :)**

Rin sighed heavily as she sat beside Haru on her bed. She was still quite thrown as to why this girl would summon a demon for the sake of getting a lover. However she was getting quite tired of the stares she was getting off the latter.

"Would you quit staring at me? It's getting annoying!" Rin snapped defensively. Didn't teenagers have homework to do or something? Why didn't she go off and study at her desk?

What was so interesting about her that she felt the need to stare at her for so long? Didn't she know it was rude? Then again it was common among modern humans to lose manners.

"But Rin; your boobs are really distracting" Haru said defensively. They were a nice pair of breasts in her opinion. She wondered what they would feel like in her hands.

She herself had been given average sized breasts that were at least a C cup. They fit nicely in the hand but were not as voluptuous or as eye catching as Rin's were; still healthy mind you but not as big.

Rin stiffened and blushed wildly "You sound like a dirty old man" she muttered crossly. She never thought a teenage girl could say something so lewd. The fact that she had no shame in saying such things made it worse.

Yes she was a demon but even she had her limits of what to say. She was raised to be respectable even if she was an all powerful demon. If she acted like anything other her mother would be upset; and her father would scold her for upsetting her mother.

Haru pouted crossly and pointed at her outfit "Not my fault" she muttered defensively. Her outfit was very distracting and very arousing. It showed off her body in all the right places too; especially her breasts.

Rin clicked her teeth "I'm a demon! We aren't as stiff when it comes to expression like you humans!" she snapped defensively. Humans were prude creatures who liked to hide their sexual desires and expressions. Not showing their true colours until they hit the bedroom.

Demons were open about their sexuality and lust; honest about everything they wanted and more. They had healthy sex lives and were playful and cheeky. They made the strongest offspring and were often used as Shikigami for priests and priestesses.

"Excuse me for having self respect!" Haru retorted crossly. She wasn't one to act easy and show off her body to anyone. She only wanted someone she liked to see her body when the time came. She hoped to one day show it to Rin in the future if she felt the same way.

By showing your body to someone you were showing trust and respect. Allowing that person to see your body that you didn't show to just about everyone. Putting your trust in them to look after you and show you pleasure; hoping they wouldn't hurt you.

Rin clicked her teeth again; Haru had a point there. However she was a demon; her way of life was different to Haru. "Whatever just stop staring" She snapped crossly and covered her body with her wings. That way she could have some privacy at least.

Haru hummed crossly and folded her arms. She had summoned her for the sake of finding a lover. She had now found her perfect lover; so why was she being such a pain?

Its not like she had summoned her for anything else. She didn't want to go out and find someone else; not when she had met someone like Rin. She didn't want some random hookup with a woman she just met. It would make her feel bad afterwards.

Rin watched her quietly. She had to admit for a 17 year old Haru acted very much like a child. She wondered if she acted like this all the time; or if it was her pent up sexuality acting out. Given her age being horny was expected; her body was at the peak of developing.

"So...do you live alone?" Rin asked curiously. Didn't she have any siblings or family to keep her company? She hadn't sensed any more life forms living in this house apart from Haru; not even a cat. She was the only current resident living in this house.

Haru blinked then shook her head "My parents are away on business a lot. I was born an only child so I don't have any siblings. My friend Makoto comes round sometimes though" she explained casually.

She didn't mind being alone; it was quite and nobody bothered her. She could come and go as she pleased and could sleep in if she wanted too. She had space and time to herself to do whatever she wanted.

And when she did eventually get company she valued them more. After long periods of time not seeing anyone she could relieve all her emotions and memories with her friends after a long time. It was always exciting and so full of emotion; and it made her feel good afterwards.

Rin blinked "Don't you get lonely by yourself?" she asked curiously concern in her tone. In the human world there were perverts who would attack young girls. If Haru was taking a bath someone could sneak in through the window. What if she was followed home and someone broke in and attacked her?

Haru blinked then smirked "Worried about me?" she teased cheekily. How cute; apart from Makoto she had never had anyone worry about her so much before. For a demon she was quite the softie.

Rin blushed "Sorry for worrying about your safety! You're still a girl after all!" she snapped defensively. She wasn't as cold hearted as people made demons out to be. In fact they only showed cruelty if betrayed by someone they put their trust in.

Haru smiled warmly and crawled over to Rin. She then wrapped her arms around the maroon haired girl and hugged her. She was so cute and she was obviously not as mean as she made out to be; a basic Tsundere.

Rin stiffened and felt her cheeks flush all over again. What the hell was this girl playing at? She had been acting weird since she showed up to grant her wish. First she asked her to be her lover and now she was acting like a pervert. Why didn't she just find a human woman to date?

"You're really soft Rin; like a baby" Haru cooed gently nuzzling against her. Her skin was like smooth silk and very shiny. She was jealous at how well cared for her body was; not even a scratch.

Rin peered at her quietly her cheeks still red "I...I like to take care of it; it's healthy after all" she muttered shyly. She would never tell Haru that demons bathed in blood and sometimes a herbal bath to keep her skin healthy. She was from the underworld after all; she was meant to be scary.

Haru then placed her lips against Rin's neck and bit gently causing the latter to shiver. She smirked quietly; so Rin was sensitive? She smirked at what others places she might also be sensitive.

Rin frowned "Aren't you being a bit forward? I barely know you!" she muttered. They had only met a short while ago and here she was getting touchy feely. Was she like this with everyone she met?

She didn't want to hurt Haru but she wasn't comfortable with the new situation. She hadn't said that she could touch her or that she wanted to sleep with her. But because she had done little but invade her personal space it was fine; if she groped her however then she would push her off.

Haru lifted her head and smirked "It's because Rin-chan is so cute" she teased cheekily. The way she reacted to her touch was very cute. She couldn't help but want to tease her for a reaction.

Rin stiffened and then shoved Haru off her quickly causing the latter to cry out in surprise. She wasn't easy! To hell if she thought she was going to use her as free game!

"I'm getting you a mate! That way you can find someone else to do perverted stuff with!" she snapped. She came here to get Haru a girlfriend not to be felt up and messed with like a toy!

Believe it or not Demons did have feelings; they hurt, cried, bled and had emotions like any other breathing creature. They just knew how to indulge in the darker side of life that most creatures would not. But not all of them were evil; even some knew their limits.

Haru pouted "But why can't I just do that stuff with you?" she whined bitterly. She was really cute and she had come to grant her wish right? She wanted a girlfriend so why couldn't she just fill that part?

"Because it's not part of the deal!..." Rin snapped angrily. "...You summon me, I grant you're wish, and I leave! The end!" she snapped sharply. She felt a pain in her heart as she said these things to Haru; she knew it would hurt her.

It's the way it had always been; the code since the beginning of time. Even witches knew this to be true. If you fell in love with a human it only caused pain and they became cruel and tainted by their own inner darkness.

She didn't like it but she was yet to meet a human that didn't become plagued by their own self desires. They would hurt anyone and do anything to get what they wanted without her help at all.

All she did was use charms, black magic and some hypnotism to push things along or get rid of interference. Everything else that happened what down to the humans; she had no blame to play.

Haru looked at her quietly her blue eyes filling with sadness. Tears stung her eyes and her mouth crumpled up. Why was it when she finally got what she wanted; she felt so sad and got rejected? Didn't that lady say she could get what she wanted by reading the book? Had it all been a lie and a waste of her time?

Rin saw her expression and became worried. Haru had been so happy before now she looked miserable. She knew it sounded mean but it was just the way things were. She couldn't change the deal; it was sealed in magic older than she was. It had been created long before she, her mother, father or her sister Gou had been born.

"Hey Haru I didn't mean..." she started her tone gentle. She hadn't meant to upset Haru but she had to understand; nothing came from a romance between humans and demons. All it caused was pain, sadness and regret; nothing any human or demon wanted to carry.

Haru's expression became angry and hurt filled. She had been the one to show signs of interest in her. Why was she rejecting her when she tried to show her affection?

She pushed Rin off the bed hard causing the latter to cry out in surprise. The latter muttered crossly as she hit the floor with a loud thump. Good; she hoped it hurt for messing with her feelings.

"What the hell Haru! That really hurt!" she yelled crossly rubbing her head. What the hell had she pushed her off the bed for? She really wasn't being cute right now. How had she done such a 180 in terms of personality so fast?

"I hope you like sleeping on the floor! Serves you right for being mean!" Haru retorted angrily. She then climbed into bed and curled up under the blanket without speaking another word.

"Oi! You started it I didn't do anything wrong!" Rin snapped defensively. She hadn't urged her on or anything; all her actions had been her own. She had been the one to start getting all flirtatious and gropey.

"You didn't say no either!" Haru snapped in response. If she wasn't interested in her then why didn't she push her away? If she wasn't comfortable about what she had been doing why didn't she speak out?

Rin blushed again and frowned "How the hell was I supposed to know what you were gonna do?!" she snapped angrily. It's not like she predicted what Haru was going to do. She didn't hate it but she wasn't easy and it wasn't part of the contract.

She was here to find Haru a partner who would make her happy. Help find a female mate and then help solidify the relationship. She would then leave after the deal was solidified and go back to the underworld; then the cycle would repeat.

Haru sighed and looked at her hurtfully "You really need to start thinking about how your body language comes across to others. You may not realize it but you give off mixed signals!" she said coldly before turning off the light.

She then curled up in her blanket looking away from Rin. She was really mad at her and didn't want to look at her right now. How could she be so dense? Weren't demons supposed to be really smart?

Rin blinked at her in confusion; how the hell was she giving off mixed signals? She hadn't shown at any point she was interested in Haru.

She pouted crossly and sat up "Whatever tomboy. Goodnight" she muttered in annoyance. She then used her magic to levitate into the air and curled herself up in her wings like a cocoon.

She didn't like that Haru was mad at her; but she hadn't done anything wrong. She had started it and come onto her first. She wasn't going to apologize until Haru accepted she was in the wrong too.


	4. C4:Benefits of a deal

**Sorry for the long update; I've been busy with personal problems lately**

 **Anyway I hope you like chapter 3 and some slight pervert Haru**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Rin sat quietly on the roof of Haru's house staring at the sky. The tension in the room had become too much for her to handle. She knew that right now no matter what she said or did; Haruka wouldn't talk to her.

The night sky was a deep inky blue colour amassing the world in its colour. The stars twinkled like white jewels way up above her. It was strange how something like this could bring humans and demons alike so much peace.

The way nature effected the heart and mind was truly amazing. It brought out so many emotions you never thought you had in you; be they negative or positive in origin.

She hummed thoughtfully as the night wind blew through her hair. She knew that things couldn't stay the way they were. She had to make up with Haruka at some point; or she would never complete her task. While she was touched by the fact that Haruka wanted to court her; nothing came of a human and demon breeding. It only caused problems and the offspring suffered for their actions.

The Demon parent was seen as a traitor to their race and made an outcast by their clan. The human parent was seen as a traitor by humans and isolated from others. It never ended well for either of them in the end.

Then the child got the worst of it. They could never be accepted by either breed and hated by both of them. Seen as weak by the demons and a monster by the human world; so nobody would want them.

"I'm sorry Haruka; but I don't have the feelings to give to you. I only wish it wasn't so" Rin whispered quietly. There was nothing she could do to change it; she could never have a happy life with Haruka. It was an impossible thing to ask for.

 _ **Next Morning**_

Haruka woke up groggily her mind still fuzzy with sleep. She had slept well but regretted what happened between her and Rin. It was possible that she was not Rin's type which was sad but understandable. She may not even be into girls; which is why she didn't want her to continue.

The blue haired girl sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She needed a shower and breakfast; but that would have to wait. Right now she had to make up with Rin and apologize for her actions.

She looked around quietly but Rin was nowhere to be found. She knew she couldn't leave until her deal was over; but she still worried about where she had gone. This world was unfamiliar to the young Succubus so she could easily get lost.

Haru sighed sadly and climbed out of bed. She was sure Rin probably wanted sleep elsewhere after their argument. She was pretty sure she would find her asleep in the sitting room wrapped in a blanket.

She made her way out of the room and decided to look for her. She was probably hungry considering she barely ate a thing since she came to her world. Even demons had to eat sometime.

"Rin? Rin where are you?" Haru called curiously wondering around her house. She really hoped she wasn't off crying somewhere; that would make Haru feel even worse.

Eventually she found Rin but she felt her heart leap out of her chest all over again. She just couldn't handle the radiance of the female demon. Every time she looked at her she felt her heart skip a beat.

Rin was sat on the porch quietly gazing out into the garden still in her demon form. However she had closed her wings into folded away form. Her tail was laid beside her on the wooden porch.

The wind was blowing her bangs across her face and her expression was one of longing yet peaceful tranquility. Haruka had never seen her wear such an expression before; despite only knowing her a short time.

Words seemed to become a blur and her body didn't want to speak. She was so in awe of what she was seeing before her that her body had frozen. All she knew was that she had fallen deeper in love with her.

"Rin…" Haru eventually said quietly her voice almost a whisper. It was all she could manage right now. Her words seemed to be a blur and unreadable; like a faded page in an old book.

The demon girl turned around to look at Haruka. She saw her expression and raised an eyebrow. She looked scared and upset; was she worried that she would still hate her?

"Hey; you sleep ok?" she asked casually. While she knew that Haru liked her; she felt that she would be happier with another human female. It was cruel to her since she could tell Haru really liked her. But nothing good ever came from human and demon romances.

Haru blinked and then nodded quietly. She felt so bad about their argument and wanted to make up with Rin. She had no right to be so rude to her when she was only trying to do her job.

"Rin….about last night….I…." Haru started hesitantly looking ashamed. She had been the one to suddenly hit on her confusing the poor girl. Anybody would have been conflicted about such a thing.

Rin stiffened; was she going to confess again? As much as she knew that Haruka wanted to court her; nothing came of it. "It's fine Haruka. Let's just drop it already" she said sharply getting to her feet. She hadn't eaten in 24 hours and she was in a bad mood.

Haruka felt a sharp sting of pain in her heart after hearing those words. She could tell by her tone that Rin was still mad about it. She didn't want to fight with Rin anymore but what she had said obviously upset Rin in some way.

"Say…..do you have any spare clothes?" Rin asked suddenly. She couldn't exactly go about in her demon form all the time; so she needed clothes to disguise herself. If she was to go out and find Haru a mate she needed to blend in.

Haru blinked; she did but none of them were Rin's colour. They wouldn't suit her in the least; so she couldn't loan them. "Unless you want to wear white all the time" Haruka explained bluntly. It was the only colour she owned that would suit Rin's hair colour.

Rin gave her an annoyed look and sighed heavily. She would just have to summon her own clothes. It would be a pain in the ass and a waste of magic but there was nothing she could do about it.

She closed her eyes and started mumbling a chant under her breath. A magic circle appeared on the floor surrounding Rin. Her demonic appearance altered; her wings, tail and horns disappearing from sight.

Her demonic attire began to alter and instead she dressed in more modern and human like attire. Thus she could fit into Haruka's world and not look too suspicious.

Upon her appeared a knee length black spaghetti strap dress with a V front. It showed off her long creamy legs, pushed up her bust and flashed a lot of skin. She also summoned a red teardrop necklace pendant and matching earrings.

When she was done the circle faded and she opened her eyes slowly. Now Haruka couldn't complain anymore right? She was covered up and wasn't showing her body off too much.

Haruka could barely breath. As if Rin hadn't look damn near edible before now she just looked mouth-watering. How could she be so damn sexy? Of all the clothing options she could have gone with she chose this?!

Rin saw her expression and frowned "What? Quit staring its creepy" she muttered crossly. Haru looked like a middle aged man leering at some schoolgirl on the train. She shuddered at the thought.

"You…..those clothes….." was all Haruka could manage. She was at a complete loss for words. She wanted to cry from happiness, joy and shock all at the same time.

Rin raised her eyebrow "You wanted me to change right? So I did" she responded her tone confused. Was she going to complain about everything she wore?

Haruka went quiet and mentally thanked Kami; if he did exist. She was so happy right now she was mentally sobbing with joy. It seemed to be the emotion she was feeling the most right now.

She then realized something and panicked. Rin didn't wear underwear as a demon right? What about in her current attire? "Rin what about…" she began quickly her voice panicking. Rin was bigger than her so her bras and underwear would be too small.

Rin saw her expression and smirked "Already thought of it" she teased cheekily. She lifted up her skirt to reveal laced black underwear. Though she didn't know the effect that would have on the poor girl.

With that Haru's nose began to bleed profusely. She was pretty sure she had died and gone straight to heaven. They looked unbelievably hot on Rin; to the point she would happily marry her here and now.

Rin dropped her skirt and smiled proudly "Matching bra too. Now I can fit into this world fine so you can't complain". She would be able to blend in as a normal girl so people wouldn't know she was a demon.

Haru said nothing as she sat bent over on the floor clutching her nose _"Yeah you fit in. But with those clothes you look like a page 3 model!"_ she thought to herself. But then again having Rin live here and dress like that wasn't going to be so bad. Maybe she could use this to her advantage.

I mean while Rin was a demon so of course she would be intelligent and cunning. She seemed to be naïve to her flirting and forwardness. So perhaps she could seduce her subtly.

" _Perhaps this won't be so bad after all?"_ Haru thought to herself quietly as she peered at the young demon girl. Upon gazing at her busts she had a nosebleed all over again.

 _"Yep...definitely a good idea"_ Haru agreed firmly.


	5. C5: Complex emotions

**Sorry for the long update; I've been busy with work since its almost Christmas and a lot of parties and events are coming up :P**

 **This chapter deals with hinted homophobia from parents on Rin's half; because she is afraid of what her father may do. But she can't deny her attraction to Haru**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Haruka sat in class absentmindedly staring out of the window; while she knew her, studies were important she couldn't get the image of Rin's sexy red dress out of her head. Her nose bled a little at the memory but she wiped it away before anyone could notice; she didn't need people calling her a pervert.

She finally had a stunning roommate who was actually a demon in disguise. However, while her job was to find Haru a mate; the latter insisted Rin would do perfectly. But as usual Rin would not accept that and tried to find her a mate. However luck was not on her side and all Rin seemed to do was attract the gender that Haru was uninterested in.

Haruka sighed crossly; why did Rin have to be so stubborn? She had thought that Rin wasn't into girls until she had begun to realize a pattern ongoing in Rin's behaviour. One that mirrored when a person was crushing on the latter; at first she had thought she was wrong but over time she was confirmed to her suspicions.

She had caught Rin checking her out but looking away if she got caught in the act or getting flustered whenever she came into close contact with Haru. She would also blush profusely should the situation become suggestive. But when Haru tried to make a move she would yell at her and get as far away from her as possible for whatever reason.

Rin had slept sleeping opposite Haru with her back turned only for the latter to hug her in her sleep. However, after getting tired of it; the demon girl had started using a spell to keep Haru from touching her. Nothing serious just a barrier to keep Haru from entering her space; however this was an unending form of frustration to Haru because of how cute Rin looked while sleeping.

To save bathwater Haru had suggested they bathe together; however, Rin refused and bathed separately. She didn't allow her to get close to her in any shape or form and began to reject her. However that didn't stop Haru from peeking at Rin's healthy and very seductive body when she wrapped herself tightly in a towel; and with that thought another nosebleed came along.

The fact that Rin was avoiding her like this hurt Haru. She really liked Rin and wanted to be her lover; but the latter kept rejecting and avoiding her despite showing hints of attraction. " _Why is Rin acting so upset about me liking her?"_ Haruka thought to herself her blue eyes filled with confusion. If they dated she would have fulfilled her wish anyway so why not?

Meanwhile Makoto eyed Haruka quietly; he had noticed she had become perplexed lately and grew ever more frustrated. While Haru would never openly admit her problems, he could always comfort her. However that would have to wait until after class was done; he would just have to write extra notes for her and bring them over later on.

 _ **After class**_

Haru wondered out of the classroom quietly small groups of boys whispering and making stupid moans. She could tell they were already fantasizing yet never would they be able to get with her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and began walking away. They knew nothing of her personally and only lusted after her; she had no time for such people.

"Haru wait up!" Makoto called anxiously. He knew something was up and as her best friend and cousin he wanted to be there for her in any way he could. While Haru was always a stoic person; her depressed state was becoming more and more obvious in her facial expressions lately. Just what had happened to her in order to make her so upset?

Haru stopped to wait for him quietly her blue eyes blank yet gentle. She already knew this would start rumours again but she didn't care; it was just their stupid minds overthinking things. She had no feelings towards Makoto apart from platonic friendship and nothing else; she couldn't see him in any other way.

"Are you feeling ok? You seem troubled over something" Makoto asked curiously. Usually Haru wasn't the type to convey her emotions; but lately it had become more obvious that she was upset.

Haru stiffened; Makoto still didn't know she was gay. He didn't know about her new partner Rin nor that she was annoyed that Rin kept denying her feelings. She had no idea how he would react considering they had known each other their whole lives yet she was keeping this from him.

She wasn't ashamed but she wasn't ready to say the words yet. Every time she thought about she got scared and felt like she was being stared down by everyone. But one day she would find the strength to say what was on her mind.

Makoto saw her shift in attitude and smiled; whatever was hurting Haru she obviously wasn't ready to say it yet. But he would wait till she was ready; forcing someone to say what was on their mind was cruel. Peer pressure only made a situation worse and caused that person more stress than they already felt.

"Listen Haru; you don't have to feel like you should deal with everything alone. I'll always be here to listen if you need someone" he said gently. It didn't matter how stupid or small the matter he would always listen to her. Haru was family and you didn't turn your back on family. No matter what happened; they always came first when they needed help. Even above your significant other.

"Makoto…." she said gratefully. He always knew what to say to ease her troubles; he was a sweet guy with a big heart. Now all he needed was to find a lover to spoil instead of babysitting her. Whoever would end up dating him in the future would be a very lucky girl or man (if Makoto played for that team or both)

A few of the guys in the background clicked their teeth crossly and grumbled. They all felt inferior to Makoto despite knowing they were only friends. She often cringed at how many people believed them to be a couple.

 _ **Later**_

Haru wondered down the street quietly gripping the handle of her bag tightly. She knew she needed to talk to Rin but she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to have another argument like last time. It was hard enough that Rin was already avoiding her; to have them yell at each other when she already felt this bad would only make her feel even worse.

She couldn't force Rin to come out of the closet; considering she herself was still in there pretty deep. It was a scary thing; to admit to other people that you were different; not everyone would accept you. She just wanted Rin to admit she liked her too. She wanted so badly to hold Rin but she knew that she couldn't force herself on Rin as that would only make her an awful person.

"Oi Haru" a familiar voice said bluntly. She had heard an answer phone message on the machine that belonged to a boy; wasn't she supposed to be gay? For some reason that she couldn't explain; she felt a painful feeling in her chest because of it. Like her chest was being squeezed as if someone was gripping her heart tightly.

Haru looked up and felt her worries melt away like snow. Here standing before her looking annoyed wearing the red dress she loved and a black jacket was Rin. Seeing Rin dressed like that and knowing she couldn't touch her only made her want to scream from frustration.

"You got an answer phone message from your teacher. Says he wants a private session with you due to not paying attention in class. Didn't you say you liked girls?" Rin said in annoyance. Why had she asked her to be her lover if she was going for an older guy? Did that mean everything she had done up until now was a joke? Unless she liked both genders.

Haru blinked quietly then remembered she hadn't been paying attention in class lately causing her grades to waver. He was probably just worried like Makoto as to what was causing her grief. She was causing so many people problems yet she couldn't even fix her own; what a joke right?

She smiled gently "Just having trouble in class lately" she explained awkwardly. But she did find it cute that Rin was jealous of a guy; despite the fact she wasn't remotely interested in their gender at all.

Rin softened but looked concerned "You feeling ill? You have seemed a bit off recently" she asked curiously. She was only human after all; such things weren't impossible. But why would Haru feel the need to keep quiet about it and not even tell her of all people? Was she that stubborn or did she not trust her?

Haru chuckled at the irony; she was sick but not with an illness. She was sick with love for Rin but the latter didn't seem to want her affections which frustrated her. "In a way; but sick with something you can't fix with medicine" Haru explained sadly. Her love for Rin would never waver; she had fallen in love with her upon sight.

Rin raised her eyebrow curiously; there were times Haru spoke such strange things you'd think she had gone mad. However, until she was back to normal; she would make sure she stayed off school. No matter who called or visited; or how much Haru complained she was staying home and getting much needed sleep and could get notes from school.

She sighed heavily and grabbed Haru's satchel from her; grabbed her wrist and started pulling her in the direction of home. Haru was obviously in no state to concentrate at school right now. Part of her was glad as being home alone was growing ever more frustrating and annoying due to her having nothing to do with her free time.

Haru was caught off guard by Rin's action as the latter tended to avoid all forms of physical contact with her whatsoever. Yet here she was gladly taking her hand and leading her home where they both lived. "Um…. Rin" she stammered quietly. Wasn't her job to help find her a lover? So why she was acting so unlike herself? Didn't she say she had no interest in dating her?

"Part of my contract is to keep you safe and make sure your health is good. Both mental and physical; so, you're staying off school until your well being is back to normal" Rin retorted bluntly. She would never admit that she was actually worried about Haru; she would never hear the end of it otherwise and she didn't need Haru getting stupid ideas into her head.

Haru felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment; no matter what way you looked at it Rin was admitting she was worried about her. Hearing such a thing made Haru very happy indeed. Who knew that demons could also be Tsundere's? Seems they weren't all evil and wicked beasts after all.

Rin looked back and saw Haru's red face and expression causing her to become concerned. Don't tell me she also a fever! God how long had she been keeping this to herself? "Haru...your face..." she started worriedly.

Haru wrapped her hand around Rin's so she grabbed her wrist too reassuringly "It's ok; I'm just happy" she explained. Who wouldn't be knowing the person you liked was worried about you? She felt like she had butterflies dancing in her stomach from how happy she felt right now.

Rin clicked her teeth and continued walking ahead all the while trying to control the blush that threatened to form. _"This girl is so weird"_ she thought to herself. She was weird but cute as hell; what with her dark locks that were like silk, her blue eyes the colour of the ocean, her soft creamy skin, her healthy breasts and her annoying but cute personality.

The way Haru was so deadpan and confident about how she felt towards women and her in general; while she was too shy to even admit to anyone how she felt. She loved that about Haru but she didn't know what to do. If her father knew about Haru god knows what he would do. He already didn't approve of the fact she didn't want a husband; he believed her to just be rebellious but that was far from it.

Haru knew the truth about her and she was scared of that; the fact Haru read her better than her own father. But Haru was human (a perceptive one at that) but she was still a normal human. She could still be hurt and die; her father was even more powerful than she was with an even scarier temper and capable of becoming very sadistic indeed.

If her father lashed out at Haru or found out that she had feelings for her; he could really hurt Haru. The idea of Haru getting put in danger because of her was not something she could bare. So, because of that she would continue to hide her feelings for Haru and find her a human female mate. Then she could go back to the demon realm and forget all about her.

" _It's for the best; nothing good ever comes of human and demon relationships anyway"_ Rin told herself sharply. If she kept telling herself that then she wouldn't fall for Haru anymore than she already had so far.


	6. C6: Don't look at someone else

**I want to apologize for how long its taken me to update this story. I've been having a lot of personal problems at home. My Maternal nana died and I had to go up to Scotland for her funeral a few weeks back.**

 **During that time I was in no state of mind to be writing and left my laptop at home in England. However I'm back and have a new chapter for all of you**

 **I hope you like it and please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Rin lay in bed uncomfortably staring out of the window at the night sky. Lately she had found herself having dreams about a certain raven haired individual. Though she had promised herself she wouldn't fall for Haru and would find her a human mate; that plan was slowly falling apart.

She tried to stop thinking about Haru; to stop finding things in her personality cute. To stop gazing into those deep blue orbs but she just couldn't help herself. No matter how much she resisted she couldn't fight her urges.

There was just something about Haru that made her heart feel like it was aching. She felt butterflies in her stomach every time she looked at her. Like she was floating on a cloud high up in the blue sky.

It was like being in a dream and Haru made time stop (not in a literal sense). Nothing else in the world seemed to matter and all she saw was Haru but she couldn't admit that to the other girl.

She really did care for Haru but nothing ever good came from being with a human. Yet part of her didn't care and wanted to risk it. Even though it was a taboo and frowned upon by her people she was tempted to take that risk.

She was supposed to find Haru a mate yet the latter seemed very intent on making Rin her lover. She even got pissed when Rin suggested so much as looking at another woman.

Usually Rin would have brushed that off and called Haru stubborn; but as of late she felt angry or upset at the idea of another woman flirting with Haru. The idea of someone else getting close to, sleeping beside or being called cute by Haru made her feel angry inside.

 _ **Rin's mental thought**_

 _Haru was laid on her back her raven hair tumbling over the bed in waves. Her blue eyes glazed over and her cheeks flushed with heat. The bed sheet covering her lower abdomen and exposing her upper torso and breasts._

 _Her back leaning against a mountain of pillows like something out of a wet dream or movie. The kind of fantasy most people believed sex to be like when instead it was a hot mess of sweat, moans and body fluids._

 _Her chest heaving and her voice crying out with delicious lustful moans as she lost herself to pleasure. Her eyes filled with tears of happiness and excitement as her body tingled all over._

" _More…. More I want more!" Haru cried desperately. Her gazed looked down to a mystery woman between Haru's legs. This made Rin angry; why was there someone else in Haru's bed beside her?_

 _A very pretty woman whose face Rin couldn't see; with soft wavy hair and a very cute face looked up at Haru. It was if she was mocking Rin even though she didn't exist._

" _You like that Haru? You like my tongue playing with you?" she teased playfully. Her face was full of mischief and dominance. She wasn't being affectionate or gentle with Haru she was being mean._

 _Rin felt like she was peeping in on something she shouldn't be; even though it was a dream her own mind had made up out of questioning possibilities. Despite knowing this she hated it._

 _Haru nodded "Oh yes; I love it. My body feels like it's on fire" she panted heavily. She had always dreamed of this. Of being held by another woman and finding a girlfriend to love._

 _The woman grinned "Well let me make you feel even better Haruka" she giggled as she moved in to kiss Haru. Haru closed her blue eyes hiding the wondrous orbs Rin loved so much._

 _ **Now**_

Rin balled her hands into fists and growled crossly; she couldn't understand herself lately. Why did she want to be in that girls place so badly? Just what in the hell was going on with herself lately?

That girl hadn't even been real; a figment of her imagination. So why did she feel such rage and envy towards her? She wanted to be in that woman's place; she wanted to kill that woman. She wanted to push her away and forever curse her for even so much as touching Haru.

But why did she feel this way? She had never acted this way before when she had helped other people achieve their goals. So why Haru? Why was she losing her rationality over a fucking dream?!

"Damn it" Rin cursed under her breath. Why was she feeling like this? Hadn't she come here to find Haru a mate? She had known this from the very beginning; she had known this when Haru took the book and summoned her. It had been her duty since the day she was born.

Then why was she now hating the mission she was assigned to do? Why did she hate the idea of finding someone else to be Haru's mate? Why was she now questioning herself and her mission? Why was she filled with all these complex emotions deep within herself? This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

But the idea of another woman loving, being kind to and _touching_ Haru. It made her so angry inside for no reason she could understand. She felt her blood run hot and her demonic power surging inside of her.

"Rin…." Haru muttered sleepily. She could hear Rin growling and it was keeping her awake. Just what in the hell was keeping her up at this time. Was she hungry? Did she need the bathroom? Did she have a bad dream? Was she too warm? Just what was wrong?

Usually Rin slept peacefully floating in the air; but as of late she had started to share a bed with Haru. It was comfier and warmer so she had decided to take Haru up on the kind offer.

However, the bed smelled like Haru and it was driving Rin mad. She could smell Haru all over it and it, causing her body to go into a frenzy of different feelings. The fantasy she had earlier was not helping either.

Rin stiffened her body heating up; hearing Haru say such a thing after such an erotic dream did not help. But it did make her feel a little better. To hear Haru call out her name instead of the name of the imaginary woman. It gave a small boost to her pride and confidence she didn't know she needed.

"Y…yeah" she replied shyly. She did feel bad that she may have woken Haru but that mental thought she had was not helping her sleep pattern. It only stressed her out and made her feel angry. Even though none of it had been real she was still upset and didn't know she had dreamed it in the first place.

"Are you feeling ok? It's really late and you've been fidgeting a lot" Haru asked curiously. Did she suffer insomnia or something? Did she need the bathroom? Was she feeling sick? Was she too warm?

Why didn't Rin just tell her if something was wrong instead of suffering in silence. She would always be here for Rin if she needed anything. I mean she really liked Rin but she hated the distance between them emotionally.

Rin stiffened; as if she could tell Haru the reason she couldn't sleep was because she had a dirty dream about her involving another woman. Haru already thought of her as a prude as it was. She would call her a repressed pervert if she knew about the dream too.

She would tease the crap out of her and say she liked her all along. That she should have just said something from the beginning She would never understand her inner torment. Of why she was trying to repress how she felt about Haru. She was only trying to do the right thing.

"I…um…I had a bad dream" she lied quietly. It wasn't really bit true; it had been an unpleasant dream. Just not a scary one. A dream she wouldn't care to have again for the rest of her life.

Just remembering that dream where Haru was moaning for someone else made her chest feel like it was being squeezed. Just what the hell was that? She usually had dreams about home or cupcakes.

Haru softened and moved closer to Rin her eyes filled with concern. She knew Rin was the type to keep things to herself as to not be inconvenient to others. However in the end that did more harm than good.

"You look a little pale; are you feeling unwell?" she asked worriedly. Rin did spend a lot of time worrying about her instead of herself. She knew having to perform her duties as a demon was stressful for Rin and she took it very seriously. God knows how having to deal with her was helping.

But she couldn't help how she felt; Rin was the first girl she had ever gotten close to. I mean given she was closeted meant she couldn't flirt with other girls as openly. But around Rin she could be herself.

Rin blushed; Haru had such a big heart it was unreal. She always put others above herself and it truly warmed Rin's heart. She was the most amazing girl Rin had ever met; yet she couldn't love her. She couldn't be with her; yet part of her truly wanted to be.

She hesitated and then bowed her head hiding under the sheets a little "I…I dreamed you…you didn't like me anymore" she lied. Correction. She had dreamed Haru found a girl she liked and was fucked by her. They had sex and she was happy with her.

She dreamed that Haru no longer liked her and found a human mate. That she was no longer interested in her whatsoever. But she would never tell that to Haru or she would tease the crap out of her. Saying she was a hypocrite and she really did like her.

Haru looked at her in awe; she had noticed that Rin had seemed off for a while. Yes, Rin was always moody but today she seemed more off than usual. Her thoughts seemed to be elsewhere she had a sad look in her eye.

She had seemed conflicted with herself and wondering if she should approach Haru. They still ate meals and shared a bed but she tended to keep to herself a lot. This caused Haru a lot of stress wondering what she had done wrong.

She then gripped Rin's face and moved closer to her so they were eye to eye. She wanted Rin to understand what she was saying completely. "I could _never_ hate you Rin. Your too cute! The way you get moody when your shy, the way you get shy when your mad. I love all of you" she said bluntly.

She could look all over Iwatobi and never so much as find someone as amazing as Rin. Even if the gayest of women was to hit on her she wouldn't be interested. The only woman she wanted was the pointy tailed demon in front of her.

Though love at first sight was usually only talked about in movies and books; it had happened to Haru. And it was after she summoned Rin. She had felt her heart race and couldn't get her out of her mind.

Rin felt herself blush and time seemed to stop. Her voice was somehow lost and she couldn't think of anything to say. Haru had once again told her she loved her; though she was used to hearing it. But now it meant more to her than usual.

To hear Haru say such sweet words to her after having such an unhappy dream brought warmth to her soul. Knowing that she was thought highly of in Haru's eyes. Nobody had ever said such a thing about her before.

Haru saw Rin's red face and blinked; yet again upon complimenting her Rin had gotten all red. Was she really not used to being called cute? "Rin…" she started cautiously. She wondered if Rin had ever been hit on by anyone back home as she seemed quite surprised by it.

Rin suddenly bolted up and hurried out of Haru's bed "I'm going to wash my face" she replied quickly. She needed to cool off. While she was known for her beauty and charm back in the demon realm. Nobody had ever complimented her before.

All she ever got was teasing or compliments on how her outfit looked on her body or about her breasts. She never got compliments for her actual skill or appearance. Most times it was more harassment than anything.

To hear a human; more notably Haru say such a thing to her. It made Rin very happy but she was too shy to admit it. Once again she knew she was falling deeper in love with the raven haired girl with eyes like the sea.

Haru simply sat up and watched Rin run to the bathroom like the devil was on her heels. She laughed at that statement given Rin was a demon. Since she came into her life all sorts of puns had come up.

"I still don't understand you Rin" she muttered sleepily. Even after a week of living with Rin she was still no closer to understanding her personality traits at all. Guess she could only keep trying.


	7. C7: Girlfriend

**So I finally updated this story after god knows how long**

 ***sounds of happy fans can be heard crying and cheering in the background***

 **Rin finally reveals herself to Haruka and their relationship with one another, accidentally outing Haruka**

 **But she makes it up to her. Fluff ensues**

 **please review with your opinion**

Haru hummed to herself as she headed out of school for the day, her black hair flowing behind her. She had just finished up school for the day and was about to head home to Rin. Carrying her satchel in her hands tightly, trying to contain the excitement of seeing her maroon haired companion after being apart from her for what felt like forever.

She had found herself becoming lonely nowadays when she had to leave Rin for school. Knowing Rin would be cooped in the house alone unable to leave and she would be bored off her face. She had never really found school all that entertaining apart from her friendship with Makoto. But since Rin came into her life she had found a happiness she long since sought after.

Able to finally have a relationship with a woman that she had long since sought for. However, Rin was still very hesitant and stubborn about showing affection or acting like her lover. Saying she was a demon and that her job was to help her find a girlfriend, when Haruka was happy enough dating the demon girl herself instead.

She had promised to go shopping with Rin to show her around the town she lived in. To boot, Rin ate for two so she needed to replenish her food supplies rather badly. Plus, Rin was so fascinated with the human world it was rather entertaining to watch. Seeing Rin take in the world around her as it was indeed, very different from her own being a demon and all.

She never really let Rin leave the house out of fear she may get up to trouble or she may get discovered as a demon. What if she never came back and Haruka was left all on her own again. The idea of such a thing happening caused Haru to become scared and afraid, to grow so close to someone only to lose them sounded too cruel.

It was then that Makoto hurried up to Haru quickly. He hadn't seen her around lately and had become rather worried about her. Making him wonder if something was going on in her personal life. Haru tended to keep to herself and was rather closed off about everything. She had been avoiding him lately and seemed to have something on her mind. Causing him to worry that something was wrong.

"Haru?!" he called out quickly. He hoped to spend time with her in hopes of getting her to open up. Maybe get some ice cream or something, as long as it meant they could talk. He didn't want her to close herself off from him, he hoped that she could rely on him to express whatever troubles and sadness lay in her heart.

Haru stopped in her tracks and turned to look back at him in surprise. Having been so caught up in her own thoughts she hadn't even heard him coming up behind her at all. But since she had met Rin, she hadn't really thought about her old life anymore. Making her realize how much she had been ignoring him, causing her to feel guilt for being so rude to him.

Makoto then stopped in front of her catching his breath, she sure could walk fast. Eventually he stood up wearing his usual goofy smile and shy blush, after being apart for so long he felt awkward when speaking to her. "I um… I wanted to know if your free later?" he asked shyly. He knew Haru didn't have any friends aside from himself at school, but she barely spoke about her personal life so she may have family.

But he wanted to know more about her, why she was so quiet and what she was hiding. To let her know she could trust him with whatever she was having troubled with. To let her know she wasn't alone. That was what friends did, they looked out for one another and when the other was in trouble of any kind they were there to lend a helping hand.

Haru blinked, she could see Makoto was genuinely worried about her. But she was doing fine, since Rin came into her life. She felt much happier and more confident in her sexuality. But Makoto wouldn't really be able to understand what it was like somewhat. He wouldn't be able to understand her point of view as a closeted homosexual woman. The way society saw her.

However, she didn't want him to worry unnecessarily about her so she would happily ease his concerns for her. She was about to open her mouth and explain herself to Makoto, when a familiar voice echoed through the school grounds. Snapping her from her train of thoughts almost instantly.

" _Haru"_ a stern voice said from nearby. She didn't like how that boy was looking at Haru, nor how familiar he was with her. Did he not know that Haruka was attracted to the fairer sex not the opposite? She could see he was intent on seducing Haruka and attempting to court her. However, there was no way in hell he stood a chance with her, he was far from ever being Haruka's type.

The two were snapped from their thoughts and turned their heads to the sound of the voice. The two of them very much surprised at the unexpected confrontation they received. They then saw Rin. Her hand on her hip standing beside the gates. An annoyed look on her face as she ignored the unwanted attention she was receiving, her gaze fixed on Haru and Makoto.

Makoto looked surprised. He hadn't seen this girl before, but she was even prettier than Haru. Her hair colour was like none he had ever seen before almost red like blood and dark purple like a flower, her eyes matching. But his main question was how she even knew Haru, how did they even meet each other?

Were they related at all? But as far as he knew Haruka was an only child, she could be a cousin but Haruka never spoke about her family. Making him wonder what kind of relationship they had together. As he looked at Haruka he could see they were indeed familiar with each other but she was in no state to reply to any of his questions.

Haru simply went into shock, silently a joy washing through her as she saw the demon girl standing by the gate. She had come all this way to meet her, this felt like a dream come true. Many times, had she fantasized about having a girlfriend, meeting her after school, sharing affectionate words and gestures. Then going out together on dates or even just to go home and watch movies together.

Rin sighed heavily, not averting her gaze from the two teens. Gripping her nails into her waist slightly with annoyance. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap vest top that showed off her cleavage nicely and her long creamy arms. A pair of blue jeans that fit tightly around her hips, cupping her waist and behind tightly. Showing off her ample curves and figure for all to see, but she only cared about doing so for Haru.

On top was a denim jacket that was loosely fit but looked good on her. She was also wearing the red pendant and earrings from her demon form, as well as some black nail polish. To the naked eye, she looked like a hipster or college student, allowing her to easily blend in with other humans. Only Haruka knew of her identity as a demon as of now, meaning she could use it to her advantage.

She could use her sexuality and femininity to draw attention to herself. Being a demon she cared little for preservation or manners. This was her body and sexual attraction was only natural, so why not show off? She was not ashamed of the body she possessed, this was simply the form she had been given thanks to puberty and her parents.

As she came closer she stood nearby Haru protectively, her hands folded crossly. Giving off a dominant air of confidence, her eyes almost glowing red with anger at the situation. Haru spoke little of her school relationships and whether or not she had any friends, giving off a lonely air that caused Rin a lot of concern. Now she could see why she would feel that way.

She silently peered at Makoto, almost glaring at him in a threatening manner. She wondered why he was so close with Haru and to boot, why she had not rejected his advances. She appeared intimidated and yet comfortable around him, allowing him into her personal space. Yet she seemed awkward at being in personal situations with him, such as whatever offer her had just made.

Haru then snapped out her daze, her cheeks still as red as before. A newfound shyness about her that she had never felt before. I mean, for now nobody else knew she was gay. And here Rin was showing up at her school out of nowhere wearing clothes like that, she was full of very mixed emotions about the situation right now.

She then bowed her head a little while gazing at Rin shyly "I… I told you I would meet you at home" she replied nervously. She had planned on going shopping then making dinner when she got home afterwards. People were staring at them, most importantly they were staring at Rin. It was taking all of Haruka's strength not to attack her right now. But she was holding herself back as to not give away her sexuality.

Rin pouted, somewhat hurt that Haruka was unhappy to see her. She had sensed that Haru would be in trouble or a male presence was threatening her, so she came to her aid. After making the contract with her that put Haruka under her protection until the wish was granted. Meaning, she would always run to Haruka's side should she sense she was in any form of danger.

"I got bored, so I came to see you" she replied casually. It was a good thing she did, before calling out to her she had sensed that this boy was attempting to seduce Haru for himself despite her sexuality. Though she was trying to be subtle about it he had indeed tried to make an attempt to court her despite Haruka being naive to his intentions.

She knew Haruka didn't like women, thus her summoning of her and many advances. She would not allow some male to attack a female who was obviously not interested in him. Those types of men were the worst, the shame of humanity. Though she openly expressed her sexuality and womanhood, even as a demon she truly believed in the act of consent.

It was then that Makoto decided to speak up, somewhat confused to who this girl was and how she knew Haruka. I mean, he had never seen her around before now. "Um Haru… who is this girl?". Haruka was blushing manically, which was something he had never seen happen before. She seemed embarrassed and shy around her, yet not at all uncomfortable from what he could see.

A playful smirk then spread across Rin's lips, she may as well have some fun with this after all. She then put her arm around Haru's shoulder protectively, not looking away from Makoto. "I'm Haru's roommate Rin. Got a problem with that kiddo?" she replied defiantly. She could take this guy on any day, she was strong enough to take down a wimp like this guy. She'd like to see him try make a move.

His innocence meant he had never once indulged in sexual acts, making him pure in both body and soul. This amused her, people like him were eaten up so quickly around a more dominant partner. She wondered if he was even into women or in fact the same gender as well, but then she cared little for that right now. She was here to collect Haruka.

Makoto blinked in surprise while a few people whistled and muttered in the background. He never knew Haru was living with someone, let alone another girl. She looked to be a college student upon looking at her. She was certainly older in appearance than Haruka and certainly had more *ahem* assets than she did. She certainly had a lot of confidence in herself, acting and dressing the way she did.

Haru blushed, she had hoped to come out to him eventually but not like this. She knew Makoto could be dense, but hopefully he would understand what the situation was. I mean, she was living alone with another girl whom he had never met before now. They lived in the same house, shared a bed and spent all their time together. It was pretty obvious as to their relationship.

She bowed her head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear shyly "Sorry Makoto. I was going to tell you eventually" she replied shyly. She just hadn't known how to tell him, I mean how would anyone here understand her sexuality? They would just taunt and tease her with cruel words and mockery. The feminine side of the lesbian population were open to a lot of harassment because of the appeal for the male gender.

Makoto blinked, but snapped out of his gaze "N… No problem. If you have plans, we can hang out another time" he replied in an understanding manner. Hopefully she would explain everything then. He was her friend and he cared a lot about her, if she was having trouble with anything he would do his best to help her. I mean, she had Rin too but he had known her since they were kids.

Rin then smiled in content and started to lead Haruka away. Sensing the other girls discomfort of being watched and observed given the situation. However, while Haru's back was turned, she peered over her shoulder and glared at Makoto menacingly. Her eyes glowing a fierce red. Revealing her demonic nature towards him in the sly.

She could hurt him in many ways and she would hesitate to do so if he overstepped his boundaries. Such as taking advantage of her trust in him and going behind her back in any shape or form. Warning him to back the hell off Haru, she could see he was important to her and she would not keep her apart from her friends.

But Haruka was gay and he needed to respect that part of her life. She was surprised with how close they were that he never once picked up on her sexuality or any subtle hints she may have given. It was then that a few classmates started to speak up their opinion on the situation. But Haruka was too embarrassed to hear and Rin simply blocked then out, not paying attention.

" _Damn, Tachibana got rejected big time"_

He wouldn't be walking off this any time soon, no way in hell. The poor guy would be in shock for a while after this, I mean anyone would in his situation. Crying into his pillow and asking himself why, how he had never known about any of this. Being pit in the friend-zone in such a harsh way would leave anyone traumatized.

" _Geez, talk about cold. Can you think of a sorer way to get turned down?"_

The girl you liked turning you down after being picked up by her girlfriend. Damn, could you say painful rejection much? The poor guy would be scarred for god knows how long after all this. Causing him to worry if any other girl he tried to get close to in the future was in fact a lesbian as well.

" _Knew he was too soft to her type, nice boys never get the girl"_

Nice boys were always friend zoned or cheated, never able to obtain the happiness they deserved or wanted. It was a vicious circle and by no means fair, but hey at least he may have a better chance in college. But he would have to endure a few more years in college of being single till then, talk about rough.

" _Nanase is gay? Never saw that coming damn"_

He thought she was just stuck up and probably preferred the older college boy kind. But nope, seems she preferred the fairer sex instead. What a let-down, knowing they would never have a chance with her. Why was it that the cute ones were always gay, was there any hope for men seeking love in the future.

" _And here I thought she was just an ice queen,"_

" _Nanase likes women? Makes sense man, girls like her love the tomboys"_

Meanwhile Makoto stood holding his bag in a daze, seeing Haruka walk off with another woman. Trying to put this whole situation together as the situation sunk slowly in. Had that girl just glared at him? To boot he could have sworn her eyes just glowed red with black slits. But how the hell could that be? Just what kind of girl was Haruka involved with?

* * *

"What the hell Rin? You just outed me in front of the entire school!" Haru snapped angrily. Now the entire school knew and they would be taking about her. How the hell was she supposed to face them at school on Monday?! She had been so careful to keep it a secret and make sure they never found out. She wasn't ashamed but she just hadn't been ready to tell Makoto or her classmates in confidence yet.

Rin pouted but understood Haru's frustration. She had still been closeted and hadn't been comfortable coming out yet. But she hadn't said anything, others had simply caught on to the subtle hints. She had neither said nor implied anything between them at all. She had simply grown tired of waiting for Haruka and shortly after leaving sensed that she was troubled by someone.

Seeking to protect Haruka from harms he had used her magic to locate her which was the school. Aware that Haruka had to attend education that day and went to collect her so that they may go shopping. She had then come to aid her in her chores, then seen the the boy who sought her affections upon getting closer.

Rin was aware that Haruka was attracted to women, she had practically demanded she be her lover on the first day. Constantly attempting to seduce her at every chance she got. However, Rin sought to find Haruka a human female mate in which she could be happy with. But she was having some trouble with that due to her ever-growing relationship with Haru.

She had come to find herself growing protective over Haruka, worrying about her well-being. When she had seen, Makoto approaching Haru, she had felt an anger she hadn't felt before. The idea of him even trying to so much as touch her made Rin's blood boil. But she didn't know why, she had never acted or felt this way before when it came to anyone else she had granted the wish of.

"Are you ashamed?" she asked casually her tone sharp. Now that she was out, she no longer had to hide that part of herself. Not everyone would be kind and she would face hardships, but at least now she could be honest. She would be able to openly speak about herself being a homosexual female around her peers without fear or doubt.

Haru blinked in surprise at Rin's response, not expecting the demon girl to be so serious. She usually acted like a Tsundere yet here she was being all mature and wise, it was a little scary. What did she mean ashamed? Hadn't she asked Rin to be her lover on the first day they had met? Why would ask her such a question?

Rin sighed and folded her arms, her red earrings gleaming in the light. Staring Haruka down in an intimidating manner, seeking to gain the truth from her. She would not let her avoid the subject. "I have granted some of your wish, you may now openly express yourself. You may now openly show your desire and attraction to the same sex" she replied casually. Sure, some women may act crude but not all of them.

Haru blinked then softened, now that she had been revealed with Rin she didn't have to hide. All the things she had hidden in the past now came to light and she could admit all her secrets. Knowing that everyone knew, she didn't have to pretend anymore. She could openly show her feelings for Rin without any hesitation anymore. Compared to how she used to hide everything.

She then flung herself at Rin nearly knocking the other girl over. She had helped her come out and protected her from judgement. She had done it for her sake which made her so happy. All the ways she had come onto and flirted with Rin, she could now do so openly. All her dreams could now become reality. This meant so much to her, causing tears to well up.

Rin nearly fell over but stabilized herself, looking at Haru with confusion as he wrapped her arms around her neck. Was she feeling ok? She just went from moody to clingy in seconds. "Um… Haru?" she asked curiously. She hadn't meant to upset her and if she had she felt deep remorse. She had simply sought to make her life easier and relieve her burdens from her soul.

"Thank you" Haru whispered. She felt so happy right now she wanted to cry. Though she had been scared, Rin had been by her side and stood up for her. Making sure not even Makoto said something he would regret. Though she may not have been aware of it, this meant more to Haruka than Rin knew. She had helped free her.

Rin shifted, hearing the emotions in Haru's voice. She had just come out after years of being in the closet. Surely, that would feel like such a relief and emotional for her. But she had finally accepted herself. She then sighed and patted Haru's head reassuringly. Honestly, there were times Haru acted like such a child it was amazing. But she had to admit it was a little cute, making her want to spoil her.

As she comforted Haru, she felt a warmth in her chest she had never felt before. A growing emotion for the human girl, but why? She was simply protecting her and making sure her wish came true. A relationship between a demon and a human never did any good. Yet she couldn't control these feelings she was having. But what was she to do? She had made a contract and it was her job to see it through.

* * *

Haru and Rin sat at the bar of a restaurant together, Rin resting over the edge of the bar as she sipped her drink. She could easily pass for twenty-one and using her demon powers nobody would say no. She had heard somewhere that when one was sad, eating ramen cheered them up. Bringing a warmth to their belly, easing the sadness in their souls and cheering them up. So, she had brought Haruka here.

Haruka shifted in her chair shyly, this was her first time being on some form of date. She felt really happy and shy about it at the same time, but she had not nearly enough money to pay for this. Eating out at places like this got expensive, to boot one serving enough was rather pricey. She doubted she would be able to get anything aside from water.

Rin saw her concern and raised an eyebrow "You can relax Haru, just have a little fun. Haven't you wanted to experience something like this for a while?" she asked. Her first date, though she would be nervous, she should just enjoy herself. Enjoy the experience and make some memories, wasn't this something she had wanted?

Haru hesitated then said "How am I supposed to pay for this? I'm a student, even the money my parents send me wouldn't cover this" she replied hesitantly. Though she appreciated the gesture. She would have preferred they go somewhere affordable for her. Like a small café or a street vendor where they sat in the park and talked. Not somewhere that was a little pricier.

Rin blinked and then sighed, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a roll of cash. She had her ways of getting by, she could use her demon powers to get anything she wanted after all. Given her status back home, she was anything but poor. She could easily accumulate money, so Haruka really didn't need to worry as much as she was. She could pay the tab for today.

"It's on me, get whatever you want" she replied casually. This was her way of apologizing for Haru after upsetting her earlier. She had seen how scared and emotional she was about her sexuality being found out. She wanted to see Haruka smile again, she hated her looking so lost and unhappy. After all, the way to a woman's heart was through her stomach, wasn't it? She had heard that saying somewhere.

Haruka looked at her in awe, how had Rin managed to get that much money? I mean she knew she was a demon but what kind of status did she have? Hell, she appeared to be a college student so how would she have all that cash? She could only sit there and point at Rin, her mouth hanging open but no sound. Trying to put together how this was even possible. Her first date and she wasn't even paying the tab?

Rin saw her expression and smiled "Call it an apology of sorts. I pissed you off earlier and I feel bad for that. So, let me make it up to you" she explained in a gentle tone. A genuine look of kindness on her face. She had embarrassed Haruka and put her in an uncomfortable situation, she would happily take responsibility for her actions on that account.

Haru softened, Rin wasn't just doing this so she could experience her first date, but so she could apologize for making that scene at school. She had taken her out for a meal and was trying to make her smile again. She hesitated then raised an eyebrow suspiciously "Anything I want?" she asked. Where did she even start? Everything looked so good, her stomach growled eagerly with anticipation.

Rin smiled, glad to see Haru coming out of her comfort zone. Seems all she needed was a little bit of a push. She then nodded confirming her previous statement "Mm hmm" she replied. She held her drink in her hand by the rim of the cup, gazing at Haru in a slight playful manner. Giving off a very flirty and mature air about her that sent chills down Haru's spine.

Haru then picked up the menu and scanned it eagerly, though she usually ate fish the pork dishes looked good. Nothing too spicy though, she didn't really enjoy that sort of thing much. She didn't know what to choose, everything looked so good. Her stomach growled loudly as the scents and smells of the kitchen wafted up her noise, delicious smells surrounding her.

Rin simply smiled and watched as Haruka eyed the menu. A childlike wonder about her that amused her. Seeing a side of Haruka she hadn't seen before, glad to have made Haruka happy. She then raised her hand for another drink, being a demon her alcohol tolerance was pretty high. And she wasn't going to deny herself or Haruka a good time, so why not indulge a little.


	8. C8: Rainy days

**Haru enjoys the rain and Rin worries about her being late home. Rin doesn't like Makoto getting too intimate with Haru and the two bond over dinner**

 **Feels, drama and fluff**

Haruka trudged home quietly back to her house, her blue eyes calm and reflective. Unfazed by the heavy downpour around her, or the fact that her uniform was soaked to the bone and was dripping onto the ground. She could feel light goosebumps on her skin and the fact that her clothes were becoming slightly uncomfortable with the damp but she didn't care.

Haru had always loved water, any kind and every form it came in. It was her happy place, being around it was when she felt her most content. Though it did cause a lot of rumours about her at school. People calling her weird or a freak for her love of water, saying she was some form of hippy or had mental issues. But then it wasn't something she hadn't heard before.

Today was one of those days, the weather forecast had been cloudy earlier on in the morning. Only during lunch did it start to rain, then just got heavier and heavier as the day wore on. Now after her school day, Haru was on her way home without protection. Even Makoto had offered to share his umbrella some of the way home which she had kindly rejected him and simply run off into the rain.

While others tended to dislike rain because of getting sick, getting wet or ruining their appearance. Haru never minded it, she loved the rain. She felt refreshed, reflective and at peace when around it. Besides, given it was the middle of spring the rain was very warm instead of cold. It was pretty much like walking through a giant warm shower coming from the sky, and that didn't bother her a bit.

She could always wash or hang up her uniform later on to get it back to normal. Besides, she wasn't tardy and tended to be good at keeping her house and belongings in good form. So, it was no sweat off her back. As long as they weren't damaged in any way, there was no real harm done to her clothing. So she had no concern over it whatsoever.

Slowly she stared up at the sky, water dripping down her face and hair. Staring at the large grey clouds rolling above her. It was so dark that there was no chance of seeing the sun until the clouds cleared. It was almost ominous in a way, in folklore and myths. The darkening sky was often seen as a bad premonition of danger and trouble arising. Though Haru was the kind of girl who followed her gut instinct about those sorts of things.

But her gut was telling her that Rin would be worried about her being out in this weather for long. Though she was shy about it, Rin did worry about her an awful lot when she wasn't by her side. Thinking of Rin being alone in the house, waiting for her to return made Haru feel guilty. So, she quickened her pace on the long journey home to where Rin would be eagerly anticipating her return.

* * *

Rin sat by the porch staring at the rain pour down from the sky, she knew that Haru should have taken an umbrella today. But the latter was way too stubborn to carry such a thing, given her love of water. Though she herself had no issues with Haru's fascination with water or her love of it. She did worry about how Haru forgot how dangerous or problematic water could be. What with it making you sick or carrying outside bacteria.

She sighed heavily, her tail waving from side to side in anticipation. She had a mind to go out and search for Haru herself, but she didn't fancy getting caught in the rain. So, she would just have to wait. She wondered if that Makoto boy had helped her on the way home or waited with her until the rain lightened. She wouldn't put it past him, though a nice guy he would use small, subtle secret attacks to seduce Haru.

He was the type of guy to use romantic or friendly gestures to flirt with someone. The nice guy next door approach. The "I'm a nice guy so that means we should be together due to how long we've known each other" but everyone with common sense knew that rarely happened in real life. Though he had no idea he had been in the friend-zone for years and had no chance of getting out.

Rin couldn't explain why, but she felt irritated by his presence. She knew he meant a lot to Haru and nothing would come from their relationship. But she didn't like that guy trying to get too close to Haru. She knew Haru would be upset if anything threatened their relationship, especially her coming out or any romantic tension. So, she would protect Haru from any outside threats, including her best friend.

She sighed heavily, her eyes filling with frustration. What was taking Haru so long and why wasn't she home yet? "Damn it Haru, where are you?" she muttered. She was usually so much more responsible than this. What was she thinking taking the long way home, especially in this weather. What would happen if she got hurt or lost while out in the storm.

* * *

Haru gripped her chest, her cheeks flushing red. A warm tingly feeling flashing through her like a fire. She had felt Rin calling out for her, though vague she had still felt the sensation. Was something wrong? Had something happened? Was Rin in trouble or had she something to tell her? That or Rin was simply lonely, she knew that it couldn't be much fun for her being trapped in her house all day.

Getting distracted hadn't been her best move, but she couldn't help it. She also had to collect a few things from the store for dinner on the way home. Meaning she would take extra time to return home. Maybe she should have called home to let Rin know she would be late. She did own a mobile she just didn't use it much as it was to generally contact her parents or ask Makoto about study sessions.

She was never a very sociable creature, so her phone was for efficiency rather than contacting people. Helping her to look up recipes or catch up with family members etc. That sort of thing. But maybe she shpuld have texted Rin to tell her she was on her way home, then maybe the latter would be able to relax and welcome her home with a warm smile and relief.

"Haru? What on earth are you doing out here like this?" a familiar voice asked. He had seen her rush out of school, but he had been on clean up duty, so he couldn't go with her. But he had hurried to meet her before she got home. He knew she could be clueless sometimes, but this was a bit more serious. In this heavy weather she could get a fever or make herself sick. What had she been thinking not borrowing or purchasing an umbrella?

Haru turned quietly, a calm and confused expression on her face. She saw Makoto standing behind her holding an umbrella and looking a little out of breath. But what was he doing here? "Makoto?" she replied in confusion. Surely, he was used to this, they had been friends since they were kids after all. Her love of water was not something new or unusual by any form of means.

Makoto sighed heavily and approached "If it was a light shower I wouldn't mind. But thunderstorms are on their way. Getting caught in that would make you seriously ill" he replied firmly. She wasn't a kid anymore, she wouldn't recover as quickly as she did back then. He was used to Haru being spacey or having her head in the clouds, but in this weather it really wasn't appropriate.

Haru blinked, maybe listening to the news this morning would have been a good idea. However, it hadn't been as bad earlier in the day, so she had just never thought to bring one in the first place. Now she understood why Makoto had been so concerned over her well-being. He was just a naturally caring person so of course he would consider the health of a close friend in this sort of weather.

"Gomen Makoto, I wasn't thinking" she apologized. She knew she would get an earful as it was from Rin when she got back. For being late, for being careless and because she would be hungry. She had just been so lost in the moment and the sensation of the rain hitting her skin that she had forgotten about the world around her. She never meant to be careless.

Makoto softened and leaned his Umbrella over her head "Just think beforehand next time. Never hurts to be prepared just in case" he replied kindly. He could never stay mad at Haruka, she was just too cute. Just looking into those blue orbs of hers made his heart flutter like a bird. But he could never find the courage to tell her how he felt. But maybe one day he would.

Haruka nodded quietly, the two of them walking the short distance back to her house. It was the least he could do for now, he had to get home and help his parents babysit. Though he did wish he had caught her before she left school. Then maybe they could have had some time to bond, but he couldn't reject the duties given to him by the teacher.

* * *

Haruka stepped in the front door quietly, removing her shoes and sighing heavily. It was good to be back home again, and she was indeed hungry. Having been a very long and straining day at school. "Home at last, my feet are soaked" she muttered. She only hope they hadn't shrank in the rain, but at the time she hadn't really considered that sort of thing.

"Do you need help with dinner? You should take a bath before you get sick" Makoto offered. He wouldn't be able to relax until she was all taken care of. He felt bad enough that she had walked as far as she did without an umbrella. He would feel awful if Haru got sick because he hadn't kept a better eye on her, knowing he could have done something.

Before Haru could answer, quick footsteps were heard coming towards the entrance. Before she even appeared, Haru could feel her aura getting closer and closer. Though whether she was angry or happy, she couldn't tell yet. But it made her happy to know that Rin had been worried about her, that she had been thinking about her as much as she.

Rin burst into the hallway, looking a little out of breath. Wearing a red spaghetti strap top and black shorts. Essentially her PJ's but not that she cared, as all she did was lounge about the house all day. Thank god Haruka was ok, but she was soaked to the bone. Honestly, what had she been thinking when she left without an umbrella. She looked like a drowned rat and her clothes were soaked.

She then saw Makoto standing behind her, her eyes darkening with a silent rage. Just what was he doing here? Had she not made it clear that Haru was off the market and had no interest in him. Surely that public humiliation of his should have been enough, did he not realized his attempt to develop a romance with Haruka was a wasted endeavour on his behalf? Why did he persist to try and earn her affections?

Haruka perked up upon seeing Rin, she had missed her all day and though she had taken the long route. She was glad to see Rin and eager to share a hot meal with her after a long day of school. "Tadaima, Rin. I hope you didn't worry too much" she replied apologetically. Though she wasn't convinced by the glare she could see in Rin's red eyes.

Makoto spotted Rin and felt his cheeks heat a little, she really was different from Haruka. Much bolder in her sexuality and body confident. As shown by the attire she was currently wearing. "Uh… Your Haruka's roommate, right? You must have been worried" he replied awkwardly. Honestly, he would be lying if he wasn't intimidated by her. There was just this powerful aura that seemed to radiate from her. Her eyes were predatory and something about her gave him the creeps.

Rin stared at him silently, before sighing heavily. She wouldn't show her anger here in front of Haru, no this was something more personal. But first she needed to get Haru out of this situation. "Haru, I prepared a bath for you. Its still hot so go take it now before you get sick. I'll get dinner started so you can take it easy" she replied abruptly without missing a beat.

Haru blinked, then nodded quickly. Knowing that Rin must have been annoyed at her for leaving without an umbrella. She was always cautious about her putting herself in trouble and the possible outcomes of it. She then turned to Makoto smiling politely "Arigato Makoto, I'll see you at school on Monday" she replied politely. She only hoped it didn't rain all weekend or she would be unable to go on a date with Rin.

But she was grateful to him worrying so much and taking her the short way home. Hopefully his worries would have been eased knowing she was in good hands. So, he would know she was taken care of. She then rushed towards the bathroom but not before giving Rin the shopping bag. Eager to submerge herself into the heated depths of a hot soak in the tub. Able to relax in the water and warm her body.

Rin stood there in the hallway staring Makoto down. Though he had a pretty face, she saw nothing especially alluring about him. He was plain as men go in her opinion, but then she was never a good judge of male beauty. "Haru has no need for your help anymore, you may excuse yourself from her home" she replied bluntly. Just what had he had in mind when he walked her home? Surely attempting to make a move on her.

Makoto was taken aback by her stern and harsh tone. Was she threatening him? or did she see him as a threat? He would never dream of doing anything to hurt Haru, she was important to him. "I see… I was hoping to catch up. She just seems different lately" he replied awkwardly. There was something she wasn't telling him, and he knew it. But why Haru would hide something from him he had no idea. Friends told each other everything didn't they?

Rin hummed, it seemed this boy wasn't as stupid as he appeared. Though he had no clue about her sexuality yet. She wondered how he would react when he eventually admitted her identity. "I shall remind Haruka to contact you later. But as for her well-being I have that under control" she replied sternly. He had no need to linger in the doorway like a lost fool. He could make his leave now.

Makoto shifted, sensing he was not welcome here. For whatever reason, Rin really didn't seem to like him. But he wondered what he had done to get on the bad side of the maroon haired girl. He smiled bashfully then bowed his head, not wanting to make the tension worse between them. "I see, well thanks. I hope Haru feels better" he replied. Then opened the door and headed back out into the rain.

After he left, Rin sighed heavily in frustration. Honestly, she doubted she had ever met a boy so clueless in her life. Which meant when Haru did eventually come out it would make it all the more painful for him. She then reverted back to her demon form, her eyes glowing slightly. Something in her gut told her that Makoto had hidden motives. Whatever they were, she would be sure to crush them.

* * *

Haru rested silently in the water, her black hair swirling around her like tentacles or the night sky. Her cheeks heated from the warm of the bath and her eyes shining brightly with content. It was good to be home, good to relax and good to be back with Rin. Though she enjoyed school to an extent, there really was no place like home. Able to relax and feel at peace after a long day.

Her uniform was hung up on her wardrobe door drying off. First the water would need to drip out a little before being put in the dryer or it would take too long. Her shoes were next to the heater. Rin had scolded her a little and made sure she wasn't sick then sent her to bathe. Honestly, Rin could act like a mother sometimes, but she didn't hate that. It only made her think of what Rin would be like if married.

"Married huh?" she hummed. As well as college, studies, her future and relationships. Haru had always considered marriage. Though her partner would indeed be another woman instead of a man which people presumed. She imagined Rin in an apron, standing by her front door or cooker wearing housewife like clothes. She smiled fondly to herself, such a thing didn't sound bad at all. In fact, she wished very much that it would come true.

She then sank beneath the water silently allowing the hot water to submerge her completely. Closing her eyes and blocking out the world around her for a while. Just wanting to enjoy the quiet ambiance of being underwater. Not caring about a thing in the world, a brief moment of time to herself and nothing more.

* * *

Rin stirred the curry in front of her quietly, tomorrow she planned on making something a bit flashier. But tonight, she went for the simple, easy approach as she wasn't feeling too energetic. Back home she had received bridal training in order to become the perfect wife to rule over hell. Though indeed useful to her they had no idea that there was no chance of her ever wanting a husband.

Though she had never thought this feeling possible when she first met Haruka, she was actually enjoying this. Being able to cook her meals, send her off to school and even take care of her. She had never felt such a strong attachment to any human before. So why were these feelings beginning to grow inside of her after making a contract with Haru? This made no sense to her.

When Haru was sad, she felt worried. When Haru left for long periods of time like she did today, she felt lonely or restless. When she spent time with someone else she got irritated, but why? Hell, she had seen a teenage human boy as a threat. His presence made her agitated and she didn't like how he was attracted to Haruka. She had never felt like this around any of her past contractors.

Whenever she was summoned in the past by a human and helped grant their wish she never sulked or was affected by anything in their personal lives. So why was she so upset about it now? Why was she getting flustered and defiant around Haruka or others who attempted to court her? Why was she suddenly changing because of one human girl? Her brain was a mess and so was her heart.

She groaned and then turned down the heat on the curry, it would be ready soon. Both she and Haruka could use a hot meal to help them calm down and reach a calmer state of mind. Anything to distract her from the conflicting feelings that were brewing inside her. If only she was strong enough to repress them, but it wasn't working.

* * *

Haruka stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around her head and wearing her usual white baggy shirt. Feeling refreshed and eager to fill her empty stomach with Rin's homemade cooking. She spotted Rin placing cutlery and plates on the table as she prepped for dinner. Obviously having waited to eat before Haruka came home as to not be rude. But Haru couldn't help but think Rin had not wanted to eat alone.

Her thoughts on Rin being a housewife returned and a small smile spread across her face. For all she dreamed of a future with Rin, whether or not she would actually consider it was up for debate. How Rin felt about her was still confusing, sometimes she acted like a lover and other times she pushed her away. She had still not found her a mate although that was what she promised to do.

But it was still early days and she felt like she needed to earn Rin's love. Besides, they had plenty of time to get to know one another and work out their feelings in the days to come. "Smells good" she replied casually. From what she could tell it was chicken, slightly sweet instead of just spicy. Which was a good thing as Haruka had never enjoyed overly spicy cuisine.

Rin turned and tried not to blush. Haru looked so cute and alluring right now fresh out of the bath. But she had to repress whatever feelings she had inside of her. She was not the right person for Haru. "S… sit down. I'm nearly done" she replied awkwardly. The sooner they ate, the sooner she could distract herself from thinking about anything but Haru. Their relationship would only be taboo in the long run.

Haru nodded and sat down at the table as Rin plated up, wafts of the rich scent of the curry filling her nose. Her stomach gurgling, eager to be filled with whatever was stirring her hunger. For the longest time she had eaten her meals alone, the taste of food not being satisfying. Everything seeming grey and boring, but now things were different. It felt more like a home now.

Having someone to come home to, someone waiting for her at the end of the day. It was like a wonderful dream, things feeling homely and welcoming. She only hoped this dream would last and Rin never left her side. Though she was aware Rin had her duties and was only here to grant her wish, she hoped that she followed through with becoming her lover.

Rin placed the plates on the table, steaming and ready to eat. Then placed some cold juice on the table for both of them to enjoy. It was nothing special, but again tasty and refreshing. "Itadakimasu" Haru replied politely before picking up her spoon. She blew on it before eagerly placing it in her mouth. Her eyes snapping open and her eyes shining, the flavours hitting her tongue like fireworks.

Rin took a mouthful of food, staring at Haru in a confused manner. She was like a small child tasting something for the first time. But at least by her reaction she could interpret that Haru approved of her cooking. "Its just curry, no need to overreact" she replied uncomfortably. Though deep down she was a little happy to know that her first attempt at cooking for Haru had gone down well. She had been worried about the taste.

"Its delicious! You'll make a great wife Rin!" Haru replied eagerly. If she would only date her then she could act as much like a housewife as she wanted. But Rin was being stubborn about it to the very end. She eagerly began to fill her face with the food placed in front of her. Eager to taste more of the goodness that Rin had prepared and fill her stomach with the meal she had been given.

Rin blushed, shifting in her seat. In all her years she had never been praised by anyone the way Haru did. It felt strange, but she didn't know if she hated or loved the feeling she felt about it. "Whatever eat up before it gets cold" she muttered irritably. There was no way she would admit she was happy that Haru liked her cooking or that she possibly had feelings for her. It couldn't happen. Humans and demons never made a good relationship.

Haru chuckled under her breath, she knew deep down Rin cared and was happy. She was aware that Rin was denying the fact she may also have a crush on her. But she was happy enough teasing her before Rin was able to admit the truth. "It really is good" she replied playfully. To which Rin scowled and pretended she wasn't listening.


End file.
